


Synthesizing It

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on 'Faking It.' Dinesh and Gilfoyle pretend to be in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthesizing It

Dinesh’s family had just moved from Islamabad to Toronto and he was having a lot of trouble at his new school. He’d never been popular, but at least at his old school he’d had a couple other nerdy friends he hung out with. Here he was just alone all the time.

Today he was locking up his bike outside the school when Gilfoyle crashed into him with his motorcycle.

“Watch it!” Dinesh shouted as he fell to the ground.

“Oh sorry,” Gifoyle said. He didn’t really sound sorry but he did reach down to help Dinesh up. He yanked him up hard and Dinesh ended up falling against Gilfoyle. Dinesh noticed a group of popular girls looking at them and giggling.

“What’s that? Are they laughing at us?” Dinesh asked.

“Oh yeah. We look super gay right now,” Gilfoyle observed. Dinesh quickly took a step away. “That’s hateful,” Gilfoyle said when he saw how quickly Dinesh moved away.

“Sorry I’m not excited about the idea of being an immigrant, a huge nerd and gay,” he said.

“Those girls don’t really look unhappy about it,” Gilfoyle observed. Dinesh looked over and realized he was right, they were actually smiling at them.

Brooke walked over and smiled at them. “Hey, Dinesh, right? You’re that new kid from…somewhere?”

“Pakistan,” he said, staring at her and not believing that she was actually talking to him.

“Right. That’s so cool. I didn’t know that you and Bertram were, like…”

Dinesh started shaking his head.

“Oh, it’s okay. We’re not judgmental here. I’ve actually always wanted more gay friends.” She smiled at Dinesh and handed him a flyer. “I hope you two will come to my party this weekend.”

Dinesh watched her go, his mouth hanging. “Holy shit. A pretty girl talked to me. And she invited me to a cool party.”

“She invited us to a party because she thinks we’re a gay couple,” Gilfoyle reminded him.

“Oh yeah…you’ll come with me, right? She might not want me there without you.”

“She definitely won’t want you there without me,” Gilfoyle said. “And no thanks. I have no interest in spending time around sheep.”

“Come on. I don’t want to graduate high school without at least seeing what a cool party is like.”

“The only cool thing about those parties is the chance to hook up with hot chicks which you will not have because they’ll all think you’re gay,” he said.

“So what? I’ll still get to be around them!” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and stepped away.

“Come on. Please help me. I’ll help you out in return. I could tutor you.”

Gilfoyle turned to look at him. “What makes you think I need tutoring?”

Dinesh looked over Gilfoyle, with his slovenly appearance and terrible leather jacket.,”

Gilfoyle glared. “Come over after school and I’ll show you something. Afterwards I might go to this party.”

Dinesh looked at him suspiciously. “Wait, now are you trying to make this an actual gay thing…”

“I guess you’ll have to come over to find out,” Gilfoyle said before walking away.

 

 

 

 

Dinesh met Gilfoyle by his motorcycle after school. “I’m not getting on that,” he told him.

“I thought you wanted everyone to think you’re dating me,” he pointed out.

Dinesh reluctantly got on the back of the motorcycle.

 

 

Gilfoyle led Dinesh into his perfect suburban house.

“Wow, this place is nice,” Dinesh said as he looked around.

Gilfoyle’s mom walked out and said, “Bertram, you brought a friend! Do you two need snacks?”

“We’re fine, mom,” Gilfoyle said angrily before leading Dinesh up to his room.

 

 

“Alright, what do you want to show me?” Dinesh asked as he watched Gilfoyle close the door. He felt like there was a good chance Gilfoyle was going to murder him.

“One second,” Gilfoyle said as he started booting up his computer.

Dinesh noticed all the mathlete awards buried among piles of Gilfoyle’s laundry. “Is that a national math competition trophy?” Dinesh asked as he reached for one of them.

“Actually, I competed against people from both Canada and the United States in that tournament,” he said.

“Okay. You’ve made your point. You clearly don’t need tutoring.”

“Why, because of those trinkets from my time spent being a show dog? Those aren’t what I was going to show you to prove my intelligence. Obviously.”

He turned his computer so that it was facing Dinesh. “What is…holy shit.” He stared at the code that Gilfoyle had written.

Gilfoyle smiled a little. “I’m glad you actually appreciate what this is.”

“Yeah, I do. It’s beautiful.”

Gilfoyle laughed at the phrasing.

“You sound like you actually are gay for me now,” Gilfoyle pointed out.

“What? No. It’s just—it’s a very nice code. That’s all,” he said.

“It’s kind of cool to meet someone else who likes the same shit as me,” Gilfoyle told him. “If you want me to go to that stupid sheep party with you, I guess I will.”

Dinesh smiled and didn’t pull his eyes away from the code. “Great.”

 

 

 

Dinesh felt incredibly awkward at the party but he was still happy to be there. At first, he felt like everyone was pretty much ignoring them, which was actually a relief.

But, after a while, Brooke said, “So, my gays, tell me about your adorable little relationship.”

Dinesh just stared at her, deer-in-the-headlights. Gilfoyle smiled and put his arm around Dinesh. “We just fuck constantly.”

Dinesh quickly said, “That’s a lie! That’s a lie! We don’t even…we do nothing. We’re taking it slow. So, yeah, nothing.”

“Maybe we can change that,” Brooke said playfully. “We should do seven minutes in heaven!”

The other girls giggled and before Dinesh knew what was happening, he was in a closet with Gilfoyle.

“Well, this is awkward,” Dinesh said.

“We could just make out,” Gilfoyle said.

“Do you want that?” Dinesh asked.

“I don’t know. It seems less boring than just standing here waiting for the time to be up.”

“Gee, thanks. That’s really flattering.”

“Sorry. You’re hot,” he said. “You are.”

Dinesh looked at him uncertainly. “Is that…I mean…are you making fun of me?”

Gilfoyle shook his head and lightly petted Dinesh’s hair. “I mean, it. You’re really fucking cute. And it’s nice to meet someone who can appreciate my code.”

At the mention of Gilfoyle’s code, Dinesh unconsciously leaned into Gilfoyle, who put his hands on Dinesh’s hips, encouraging him to press against him.

“I’ve never been kissed before,” Dinesh told him.

“Me neither,” Gilfoyle admitted.

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Dinesh asked.

“No. I’ve never kissed either.”

“Do you want to?”

“It feels like the moment is kind of right for it…” Gilfoyle said, running his hands down Dinesh’s sides.

“Time’s up!” Brooke said, opening the closet door. She giggled and smiled at them. “You two are such an adorable couple.”


End file.
